


Love At Feathers And Halos Café

by AllDaFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaFandoms/pseuds/AllDaFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a College student that has a perfect life, a blonde girlfriend, good grades, on his way to a good job. But one day he meets a man with golden brown hair and amber eyes who works at a café in which he will get his life turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At Feathers And Halos Café

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry if this is a bad and short story! I am working on chapter 2 right now, this is going to be a 12 chapter story with 12 or more parts....so I hope you enjoy!

Sam sighed as he walked to his dorm from the library, across the street from Stanford, but soon saw a coffee shop before he exhaled thinking about if he needed this. Y'see, Sam goes to school at Stanford University in Palo Alto California. He had run to get an education instead of staying with his mentally abusive father and older brother who usually sided with his dad, agreeing on some of his ridiculous points, well, ridiculous according to Sam. He walked into the coffee shop to see a man with dirty blonde hair and big amber eyes, he had a playful look in his eyes despite being 3 or 4 years older then him if Sam had to guess. He was around 5' 8" and he was currently cleaning up some tables. Sam cleared his throat causing the man to jump and look at him and smirk. "Didn't know angels liked to come in here, even if it is called 'Feathers and Halos Cafe'" he snorted. "That was Mike's idea" he walked to the counter causing Sam to walk over, "So, what would you like? You look like the kind of person that would want not strictly black coffee, but far from sweet, am I right?" he raised an eyebrow. As the man waited, Sam blushed standing there. How'd a guy that just met him know that? He cleared his throat "H-how-" Gabe laughed before he could finish. "Matches the look in your eyes, mostly realistic but a hint of imagination" He shrugged and walked to the coffee machines and started making some coffee quietly. Sam awkwardly walked to a booth and sat down looking around quietly then thought of something "So you mentioned a Mike? Who's that?" that caused Gabe to turn to him. "My brother, he moved away but he still owns the business, It's just me, Samandriel, Anna, and Cassie now" Gabe shrugged. Sam nodded "Right....so....who else is in your family?" Gabe laughed. "Well, Luci lives alone, there's aunt Amara, my dad Chuck lives with Hannah, Michael and Raphael....then Balthazar and Metatron live on their own.....that's about it, and you?" Sam laughed a bit blushing. "Well...just my brother Dean, my D...Dad and Jessica...but mostly just Jessica...I finally got away from Dean and John" Gabe frowned. "Damn...first name bases...what the hell did he do to you..." he shook his head and handed Sam his coffee. "On the house...I...I gotta make a call real quick..." he walked out leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. Sam sighed softly, _what was he doing....he should be studying! OR hanging out with Jessica! But...no...he was sitting here, looking at the kitchen door....worried about some damn stranger....who was he anyways?_ Sam shook his head and drank some more of his coffee, then got up and left. He glanced back a few times then walked out of sight. He sighed, he had to tell Jess. But what would he say? He might be gay? He really did care about her, he loved her to death. But what is he supposed to do? nothing? Who knows. Sam eventually got to his class and payed close attention. Gabriel walked out "Sorry that...." he frowned when he saw Sam was gone "Took....so....long" he sighed and looked down, freezing when the bell rang and a chuckle was heard "Hello brother" he slowly turned "Lu....Luci...." His brother laughed and grabbed Gabriel's arm "We will have....so much fun together..." Gabriel whimpered a bit as he backed into a wall and closed his eyes.....

 

 


End file.
